TRANSFORMERS: PRELUDE
by Lumburger
Summary: The origin of how the Cybertronian civil war started, and how Megatron's deceit created the factions.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me."

The young cybertronian peered over his shoulder to see another, clad in brown cloth.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

The stranger sat, discarding his cloth to reveal a silver and black paint job. He grinned.

"I know who you are."

"I figured you would."

His grin faded, "So, tell me this: what are you doing here, Orion Pax?"

"What I assume you are here to do. Look."

"Look for what?"

"For a new angle."

The silver cybertronian stood up, "You and me both." He tapped the bar counter, "Maccadam, two drinks."

"No thank you." Orion said, standing, "Whoever you are, your view is not the same as mine."

"What makes you say that?"

Orion pointed to the fusion cannon on the other cybertronian's arm, "A weapon."

"You deduce that I seek conflict and not peace?"

"Is there any reason I should not?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." The silver transformer opened a small compartment on his lower torso and pulled out a metal object, "For you, should you feel like it."

Orion took it and glanced, "You are Megatronus? The gladiator?"

The silver bot nodded.

A compartment opened in Orion's torso, and he set the ticket inside, "I'll consider it." Orion left, leaving Megatronus in the bar, almost completely alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to the Kaon gladiatorial arena." A blue cybertronian walked up to Orion as he came arrived at his destination, "I'll need your ticket."

Orion nodded as he pulled out the ticket and handed it to the cybertronian. He held it up to his glass chest piece and scanned it. He handed it back before turning to his two, small assistants.

"Frenzy, Rumble, open the door."

The twin minicons obliged and allowed Orion passage. The clerk paced onwards, into the bleachers, where his ticket began to glow. A blue light shot out, hitting a seat near the base.

"A front-row seat. How generous." Orion paced to the front row of the arena and took his seat. The great doors in the stadium opened and the crowd began to cheer as Megatronus entered the arena.

"You know him, you love him, he's Megatronus!" The announcer exclaimed, "And now, for his opposition today, the speeding psycho twins, Runabout and Runamuck!"

Twin hover cars sped out of the opposite gate, one with a black paintjob and red tint, and the other with a white paintjob and orange tint. The twins transformed and pulled out their weapons, aiming them at Megatronus' spark.

"Let the combat begin!"

The two began to open fire, hitting Megatronus but not affecting him as he approached. With a single blast of his fusion cannon, Runabout spiraled onto his back. Runamuck reached down to help his sibling up, only to be grabbed by Megatronus and thrown back. Though dazed, he got to his feet and turned towards his adversary. With alarming speed, Megatronus hammered Runamuck's face with his fist, knocking his opponent back to the ground. Before the twin could react, the gladiator had spun around, and brought his left foot into Runamuck's head, forcing him into the ground.

"Oh no ya don't!" Runabout tackled the huge cybertronian, though unable to bring him to the ground. Megatronus only grinned as he jumped backwards, crushing his opponent between himself and the stadium floor. As he sat up, small bursts of energon began to hit him, fired from Runamuck. With another blast of his fusion cannon, the second of the twins was downed. The crowd went wild, screaming the gladiator's name repeatedly. Orion sat back, clearly impressed, as the victor helped his adversaries to their feet. The stadium grounds began to clear out for the next fight, as another cybertronian came and sat next to Orion.

"Impressive, I will admit." He said, "But Megatronus certainly could use a few upgrades."

"I'm sorry?"

The stranger looked at Orion, "A newcomer, I presume? After all, it's common news that Megatronus' newest weapon, the energon mace, has been in his arsenal for cycles. Anyone who isn't new here would know that." He extended his hand, "In any case, my name is Ironhide, resident weapons seller of Kaon. Gladiatorial weapons, of course."

"Orion. Orion Pax." The young clerk took the arms dealer's hand and shook it, "And I am a newcomer. Invited by Megatronus himself."

"I've heard of several cybertronians who Megatronus invited here to watch. That bot in front and his mini cons, for example. They call him Soundwave."

"Curious. I may not know much about the gladiatorial pits, but I'm know that Megatronus is the champion. Why would he invite others?"

"A question, Orion, that you will soon find the answer to." A white and red cybertronian behind Orion told him, "Megatronus sent me. He wishes to speak with you. Both of you."

The pair stood up and followed the cybertronian into the pits of the arena. Cycles later, the group came across the chamber of Megatronus.

"Ah, Orion." Megatronus greeted as the trio entered the room, "That will be all, Starscream."

The seeker bowed and left, leaving the two cybertronians inside with Megatronus. The gladiator motioned for them to sit.

"Orion Pax, Ironhide." Megatronus sat down across from the two, "I need a favor from each of you. Consider it paying me back for the free tickets."

"That was you?" Ironhide asked, "I thought it was Soundwave."

"Soundwave was directed by me to give it to you. Now, for the favors. I need access into the Relic Room of the Hall of Records, and I need weapons. Lots and lots of weapons."

"Why?" Orion asked.

"I've amassed a crew of cybertronians who have been, should we say, discouraged by the cybertronian government. I intend to make a mob. The weapons are purely for self defense. However, we will need a stunning modification on each."

"And the Hall of Records?"

"Evidence of what the council used to be. I have no intentions of overthrowing the government, believe me."

"How many weapons?" Ironhide asked, "I'm not running a charity here."

"See for yourself. Starscream!"

The seeker re-entered and ran behind Megatronus, tapping on a keypad. A secret door opened, revealing behind it a hidden room, illuminated by blue light. Inside, several other cybertronians, including Runabout, Runamuck, Soundwave and his mini cons.

"That is quite the mob." Orion stated.

"And quite the number of bots to arm." Ironhide added, "You sure about this?"

"Most are already armed. But the few that aren't desperately need it. Take this fellow." Megatronus walked over to a white cybertronian who was patching up Runabout, "This is Ratchet, and unless you count surgery blades and welders as weapons, he's unarmed, and furthermore untrained in self-defence."

"Thanks." Ratchet said sarcastically, "In all seriousness, I'm just here because you're going to need a medic."

"Again, thank you for your contribution, Ratchet, but Shockwave still has that position."

"I said medic, not mad scientist."

"Nonetheless." Megatronus took a pair of weapons from a nearby table, "These are for you, Orion. An energon axe and an ion pulse rifle."

The young clerk looked up to Megatronus, "Are you sure?"

"It's your choice, Orion. But your assistance is vital to our quest. Our mobbing is in two cycles, so make your decision by tomorrow." Megatronus turned to Ironhide, "As for you, Ironhide, I also need your approval by tomorrow. I will send my other weapons officer Barricade to collect them from you, should you accept."

"You don't need to wait." Ironhide told Megatronus, "I accept."

"Then it is setted. In two cycles, Megatronus the gladiator will no longer be just a gladiator. He shall be Megatron, gladiator and politician!"


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Orion spent most of it pacing the Iacon Hall of Records, looking through the extraordinary number of relics in the great museum. He finally stopped, looking into the hall of primes. Inside was a familiar face.

"Alpha Trion?" Orion walked into the hall, "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question, Orion." Alpha Trion took his staff and began to walk towards a painting, "Do you know what this?"

Orion stared at the grand mural-like piece of art, "The nine original primes. Prima, Nexus, Onyx, Alchemist, Solus, Vector, Micronus, Megatronus, and Trion."

"Then tell me, who did you meet today?"

"What?"

"I know you met many people, Orion. Megatronus the gladiator was one of them. He wants entrance into the relic room, correct?"

"Yes? How do you know this?"

"It's time you know something, Orion. I am not just Alpha Trion, I am Trion Prime. The second to last of the primes, as it was written."

Orion stumbled back, "What?"

"Quiet! Somebody may hear you!" Alpha Trion started, "I keep this secret in the hopes of finding the last prime. And I may have found him."

"Who is he?"

"You shall learn in time, Orion. All I tell you now is not to trust Megatronus."

"Why shouldn't I? He trusted me."

"His trust is as false as his intentions." Alpha Trion said, "Now head home, Orion. Your work here is done for the night, as is mine."

Orion watched as Alpha Trion exited the hall. Thirsty for more, he followed, only to find the elderly bot had disappeared into thin air. He turned to the window as the light of Iacon tower lit in the distance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Orion." Megatronus walked up to the clerk, "I need your decision."

Orion looked up to the tall cybertronian, "Can I trust you, Megatronus?"

"Of course you can. And call me Megatron. A shorter name for a modest cybertronian. Now, the Relic Room."

Orion nodded, "Your weapons first. Museum policy."

Megatron obliged, removing his fusion cannon from his arm and setting it aside with his mace. Orion motioned for him to follow him. The two cybertronians made their way into a glass room, where several different relics were on display. Orion began to speak, as if his position was as a tour guide.

"Phase Shifter, Polarity Gauntlet, Star Saber, Immobilizer, Resonance Blaster, Apex Armor, and the Forge of Solus Prime herself. And that's just a small portion of the relics here." Curiosity finally poked at Orion to his limit, "What exactly do you hope to learn from these?"

"The actions of the original primes." Megatron walked up to the Resonance Blaster and pointed at it, "This was used by Megatronus? The prime?"

"And forged by Solus, just like everything else in here."

"Interesting. Tell me, Orion, how and why did he use it?"

"He used it against Unicron, because sound was the best weapon he had against the behemoth."

"Precisely. Though you are only half right." Megatron stated, "He used it against Solus and Micronus, killing them. He betrayed the original primes."

"What?"

"It's never been mentioned by Trion, of course. But he's not the only prime alive. Alchemist Prime is still alive. He himself told me."

"Why?"

"Because I… persuaded him to. Maccadam was more than happy to get a few free drinks for himself, I must say."

"Are you saying Maccadam is Alchemist Prime?"

"Alpha Trion didn't tell you everything last night, Orion. He lied, left small potholes where he thought necessary. So tell me, if you can't trust Alpha Trion, who can you trust?"

Orion stared at the Resonance Blaster in total shock, as something dwelled in his mind. He turned to Megatron, "If Megatronus betrayed the original primes, why did you name yourself after him?"

"A valid question, Orion. A name grants many things: power, respect, an identity. The name Megatronus holds power, yet deceit. It holds pride in the sparks of many, but fear in few. Those who know the true story of Megatronus Prime respect me out of fear, and even though that is not what I wish for, some people cannot be impressed by a simple gladiator. All I want is to change the view on the name of Megatronus. No cybertronian should be known for something bad, be it secrets or betrayal."

Orion was respectfully silent. Here beside him stood a cybertronian with the power and the intellect to lead Cybertron into a prosperous golden age. A cybertronian who held others above himself. A leader.

The doors opened and Alpha Trion marched in, "Orion! I told you not to trust him!"

"Alpha Trion." Megatron said calmly, "A wondrous surprise. I was just informing Orion Pax of the true story of Megatronus. The one you censored from him."

"That story is not yours to tell, Megatronus! I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave, immediately." Alpha Trion motioned to the clerk, "Come with me, Orion."

Orion obliged, following Megatron and Alpha Trion out of the room and to the bottom floor. As a re-armed Megatron left, the prime turned his attention to Orion.

"Fool! Why would you let him into the room?"

"Why did you feel it necessary to keep secrets? To leave gaps in your truth?" Orion asked as Alpha Trion grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into his office, "You told me you were Trion Prime! You never mentioned Megatronus' deceit or Alchemist Prime!"

"I never saw reason to! The past is past, and there is nothing to change that!" Alpha Trion began to leave, "I have nothing more to say to you, other than make another mistake like that, and you're fired."

Orion stood in the office, silent and almost distraught. Almost. Orion now knew that what Megatron had in plan was the best course of action. The new cybertron would be harmonious compared to the spoiled one he lived upon now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Orion went back to the arena, where the cybertronians were arming themselves. His energon axe and ion blaster attached to his back, he came up to Megatron, who now had a large purple symbol on his chest.

"I'm ready, Megatron."

Megatron looked down on Orion, "Excellent. I knew you'd make the correct choice, Orion. We roll out in 6 kliks. Get yourself the insignia implanted, and we'll begin."

Orion nodded and walked over to a black and purple cybertronian who was dipping an engraving stick into a vat. The cybertronian turned to him and sunk the stick into his shoulder. When it was removed, the same purple insignia Megatron had on him was waxed onto Orion's shoulder, much like the other cybertronian.

"Welcome, Pax. Name's Motormaster." Motormaster pointed to Ironhide, "Over there."

Orion walked to the other red cybertronian, who had an insignia directly below the glass on his chest piece.

"Today's the day!" Megatron shouted as he stepped onto the stage, "The day for us to change the government of cybertron forever! To rise the poor and lonesome out of their sad state and put all in a single, unified rank! We move!"

The entire crowd began to transform, several different shaped vehicles filling the room. Some airborne, some hovering, and some with wheels. Megatron transformed as well, into a shape nobody recognized.

"Charge for Iacon!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alpha Trion paced down the steps of the Iacon tower as Megatron and his mob arrived. The mass transformed and pulled out banners, but paused as Megatron raised his arm.

"Megatronus." Alpha Trion growled, "You've corrupted hundreds with your false words."

"My name is Megatron, and I see no corruption, other than what lies in that building."

"Seice at once!" Alpha Trion exclaimed. Suddenly, the old bot saw the hall of records clerk, "Orion?"

"He's seen through the lies you and the council have laid down." Megatron said, "And we stand here for change. The lower classes have had enough of the high life of the council."

"You lie, Megatron! We, the council, live the same as Orion and others."

"How many deciets must you make, Trion Prime?" Megatron reached behind him and pulled out the Resonance Blaster. Orion stumbled back in surprise, as did much of the crowd.

"The Resonance Blaster? You stole it?"

"Stole is a crude word, Trion. Comondered, that is the word you search for." Megatron began to squeeze the trigger, sending a few of the crowd and neary civilians screaming. Orion stared.

"Megatron, don't!.."

But it was too late. Fully charged, the Resonance Blaster shot forwards an explosion of sound, hammering the old bot and cracking his plating. In seconds, Alpha Trion fell apart, leaving the Matrix of Leadership on the ground. Megatron reached for it, but was stopped by Orion Pax.

"You killed him." Orion stuttered, "You said we would only use weapons to defend ourselves."

"He was in our way, as you are in mine!" Megatron threw Orion backwards, knocking him to the ground. He snatched the matrix and held it up to his chest, "At long last! The Matrix of Leadership is mine!"

A shot was fired, knocking the Matrix out of Megatron's hands. Orion stood up, holding his ion blaster in his left arm, and the energon axe in his right. Megatron growled.

"That was a mistake, Pax."

"I've already made several." Orion put his blaster back and charged, two hands on his axe. He swung, missing Megatron as the gladiator grabbed him by the head and threw him into his crowd of followers, where he landed on the ground. Megatron turned back to the matrix and picked it up, holding it again to his chest. His chestplate opened up, revealing his spark. Suddenly, the Matrix shot out of his hands and into the tower. Megatron roared in frustration as he marched up to the building.

"Work!" The cybertronian grabbed the matrix and attempted to pull it out, to no avail. He roared again, "If I can't have the Matrix, no one can!" Positioning his arm, Megatron fired blast after blast from his fusion cannon into the Matrix, until it dislodged and fell to the ground, unscathed. The cybertronian grinned evilly, "Indestructible. Excellent." With another grab, he tried to tug it off the ground, but it was as stuck to the ground as it was the building.

"It would appear it has rejected your spark." Shockwave stated, walking to his leader, "It can only be picked up by somebody it accepts."

Megatron snarled, "Then get me Maccadam!"

The remainder of the group began to disperse, moving towards Maccadam's bar. Megatron and Shockwave transformed and followed suit, leaving the incapacitated Orion on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Orion! Orion, wake up!"

Orion opened his optics to see Ironhide and Ratchet standing over him. He groaned as he sat up.

"What happened?"

"Megatron knocked you out." Ratchet explained, "You're lucky to be alive."

"And the Matrix?"

"After you blasted it out of his hands, he went for it again." Ironhide explained, "He tried to put it into his chest, but it backfired. He couldn't lift it up, so they left it here. They're searching for Maccadam now. They think he'll be able to lift it."

"He will." Orion stood up and walked over to the Matrix of Leadership, "Which means we need to take it."

"And do what?" Another cybertronian asked, "He's a gladiator, we're just a bunch of volunteers."

"Perhaps. But Alpha Trion told me something the night Megatron and I met. He said he had been searching for the last prime, and that he may have found him. He said I would find out in time."

"What are you getting at?" Asked another cybertronian.

"If Megatron gets Maccadam, there's nothing to stop him from putting it in. But for us to take it before he can, the last prime must be here." Orion bent down and gripped the Matrix of Leadership. With a mighty tug, the Matrix rose from the ground, and Orion's chest plate opened. The relic flew inside of Orion and his chest plate closed around it and his spark. The purple insignia on his shoulder shattered, and his body began to shift and transform. As the blinding white light dispersed, Orion stood, several inches taller than before. His armor looked completely different, and a faceplate in the shape of a pentagon now covered his mouth.

"Orion?" Ironhide looked at the former clerk, "What happened?"

"I am no longer Orion Pax, Ironhide. My name is Optimus Prime, the last of the primes."

The remainder of Megatron's former followers looked up at Optimus, puzzled. Ironhide began to walk up to the new prime.

"Orion, er, Optimus, with all due respect, possessing the Matrix doesn't…" He paused as Optimus passed him, staring into the distance. A cloud of dust approached, barely visible, but the remaining cybertronians knew what it was.

"Megatron." Optimus turned to the others, "We… I must fall back in order to keep the Matrix from him. I do not ask of you to follow me, but if you do, know that there is no turning back."

The rebels looked to Optimus, concerned. Finally, Ratchet stepped forwards.

"I may not know you well, but I do know this;" The medic pointed at Optimus' chest, "Inside of you is one of the most important relics in cybertronian history. And if we don't protect it, I fear Megatron may take it." Ratchet walked to the prime's side, "I will stand with you, Optimus Prime."

"As will I." Ironhide said, "You may need an actual warrior, no offense."

"It's crazy, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but those two are right." The second cybertronian stated, "The name's Bluestreak, by the way. And I'll put my life on the line if need be. Cybertron may be corrupt, but Megatron's only intention is to make things worse."

"You guys are nuts!" The first cybertronian shouted, "But something tells me that if Megatron gets his servos on that Matrix, then partnering with you lot will be the least of my problems. So… I make my stand. I'll hold them off as long as possible."

"Thank you, brave soldier." Optimus said.

"Huffer. My name is Huffer."

"Good luck Huffer." Ratchet said, "You're gonna need it."

Optimus, Bluestreak, Ratchet and Ironhide transformed, accelerating past the city's center and the north pole. Huffer looked towards the oncoming horde.

"Hold them off. Just hold them off."

The group of cybertronians halted in front of Huffer, Megatron in the lead. The leader transformed and walked up to Huffer.

"Huffer. Where have you been?"

"Searching elsewhere, sir." Huffer lied, "I assume you found him?"

Megatron nodded as Maccadam was drug to the front, "Now, to take the Matrix."

"Funny thing about that." Huffer started, "Turns out, nobody guarded the thing, so Orion must have awakened and took it."

"Impossible!" Megatron stormed past Huffer and looked to where the Matrix once lied. The gladiator roared with frustration.

"Well, look on the bright side. We got Macca-"

There was a burst of energy as Megatron fired his fusion cannon into Huffer's chest. The silver cybertronian stormed to the fallen body and lifted him up. The yellow and blue robot began to sputter.

"W-why did you?.."

"Because there is one thing I did not teach you, Huffer. I did not teach you to be as deceptive as the rest of us. I did not teach you to be a Decepticon." Megatron put his fusion cannon to Huffer's chest and fired another blast, carving a hole through his torso. The madbot cast the husk aside and looked to the rest of his crew, "Anyone wish to join him?"

The mob was silent.

"Good." Megatron pointed at a trio of cybertronians, "Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, go to Trypticon city and make sure Maccadam doesn't escape. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, find the traitors. The rest of us shall return to Kaon to plan our next move."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The quartet of cybertronians made their way across the planet towards the sea of rust. Ironhide moved closer to Optimus.

"So, boss, what are we now? Exiles?"

"From here on out Ironhide, we are autonomous cybertronians, acting to protect the Matrix of Leadership. We are no longer just a band of Megatron's followers. We are Autobots.


End file.
